


Galactic Battles: The Great Battles

by Wildsaver369



Series: Original Works [2]
Category: Original Works
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gore, M/M, Mass Genocide, Mass Murder, Multi, Other, Romance, Torture, War, extreme violence, implied sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:54:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25570903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wildsaver369/pseuds/Wildsaver369
Summary: Earthlings now apart of the Rezona Empire must work together from aliens across the universe and dimensions to help defeat the Denanox Empire.
Relationships: More to be added - Relationship, Spartanox/Lekishi
Series: Original Works [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1804243





	Galactic Battles: The Great Battles

**Author's Note:**

> This is the intro, the chapters will be much longer and this will also become a comic later on.

War has torn the world apart, children now go to school, learning how to fight and when they get their degrees they join the fight one way or another. The war has destroyed lives and ended countless yet children still long to fight, even the countless Earthlings who have left their planet to join the ranks of the Rezona Empire and in the Alliance to bring freedom to everyone.


End file.
